kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Miu Fūrinji
Furinji Miu (風林寺 美羽 ?) is a fictional character in the anime and manga, History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi; she is a 16-year-old high school girl. She is also the main female protagonist and the love interest of Kenichi who attends the same school as her. She is the granddaughter of Hayato Furinji, the Elder of Ryozanpaku, and the daughter of Saiga Fūrinji, Yami's One Shadow. Appearance Miu Furinji is a young teenage girl of average height. She has fair skin with a beauty-mark under her left eye, bright blue eyes, and straight-blond hair reaching her hips with short bangs except for a single thick antenna-like strand. While constantly considered very cute and attractive, her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet surprisingly shapely and curvaceous-figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her well-endowed breasts. When at home, she is usually seen in a short sleeve purple-spandex outift and other various articles of clothing (including a yellow apron). She also constantly wears two red hair-clips, one that flips to reveal a small blade and the other a lockpick, which were gifts from her mother. Initially she would wear non-corrective glasses and braid her hair at school with her school uniform, but later when Chikage accuses her for not being true to herself, Miu discards her glasses and let her hair, including her bangs, to flow freely. Personality Despite her arduous past and her numerous chores, Miu has constantly shown herself to be a kind, cheerful, polite and upbeat individual, constantly caring for other people and helping in their needs. Unfortunately in contrast to her gentle nature, Miu’s intense training from her grandfather has conditioned her to by instinct throw people who sneak up behind her; a trait that her grandfather claims to be unintentional on her part. She is arguably the only one who worries about Ryozanpaku's financial situation She can become quite fierce when monetary issues are brought up (so much so that her own grandfather was afraid of the idea of her finding out he spent 100,000 yen). When her fears are finally realized and Ryozanpaku becomes bankrupt, she becomes determined to push the masters to teach little children in an attempt to gain some income, even intimidating Sakaki into helping despite his protest he doesn't teach kids. Miu's worries about finances can, at times, come across as being greedy; shamelessly asking Kenichi to sell the platinum medals he received from defeating YOMI members, being flabbergasted at Akisame's refusal to sell a statue he carved for a high sum of money and immediately deciding to pilfer Rimi's pure gold shoes after defeating her, considering them the "spoils of war" (which Thor notes is the same reasoning as that of a thief). Also, despite her many positive traits, has low self-esteem when it comes to social interaction. Growing up with never making any friends, due to her constant traveling and training with her grandfather, Miu initially felt nervous in meeting people. In her previous school, all the other girls were jealous of her high grades, athletic ability, and especially her looks. It is because of this that Miu attempted to moderate her appearance by fashioning her hair into a plain-looking braid and began to wear glasses. Though she eventually discarded them after attempting to convince Chikage to be true to herself only for Chikage to accuse Miu of not being true to herself as well. After meeting Kenichi however, she manages to make quite a few friends over the course of the series due to her kind nature and some help from Kenichi. Miu truly treasures the friendships she has made, especially with Kenichi greatly, but seems oblivious to his true feelings for her. She has however, repeatedly hinted towards deeper feelings for him, such as getting embarrassed and flustered when they are called a couple, not being able to understand the relief she feels when Kenichi refuses to go to China with Renka and perhaps most famously, becoming jealous and rather possessive of him whenever another girl shows affection for him. She was also very happy and blushed when she heard Kenichi talk about how much he cares for her. After Kenichi saves her life on the school ski trip, she becomes much more open and physically receptive with him. Every time Kenichi has a long, hard and brutal fight, Miu is always running up to him and tearfully hugging him, congradulating his victory and stating she's glad he's alright. She tends to worry over any critical condition he's in and stays by his side. By the time of Miu being left alone with Kenichi for a while when the masters were missing, in addition to starting to realize Kenichi feelings for her, appears to have started realizing her own feelings for him, kissing him on the cheek. While they didn't get the discuss the matter further, several people at school have since noticed Miu being more cheerful and energetic, as well as as more eager to be around Kenichi. As stated by Jenazad's observations of her around him even under his control, Mui's feeling for Kenichi have developed even further and has fallen in love with Kenichi. History While still an infant, Miu's mother died in battle. To save her, Miu's mother buried her lightly under snow with an air-hole. Fortunately, she was found in time by Hayato and had since then been in her grandfather's care. It was in these early years of her life that Miu learned martial arts from her grandfather which she showed a prodigious talent for and also accompanied him on his missions to bring about peace. Apparently, when a six-year-old Miu and her grandfather passed through Kenichi's old neighborhood, she inspired Ryūto and Kenichi to become stronger after they witness her beat three thugs. Shortly before the fight, Kenichi exchanges her Yin Yang badge with his cat badge, something that she still treasures to this day. Though Kenichi initially did not remember their first meeting, Miu had suspected who he was from their first encounter in the series. When she first met Sho, he had her come with him to know more about her father but was stopped by Kenichi. The Elder said that Miu had a trauma that seems to involve the winter and her parents. Before Miu transferred to Kouryou High School she attended a school that was apparently quite famous but didn't fit in because all the girls in the school were jealous of her high grades, athletic ability, and especially her looks. It is because of this that Miu attempted to moderate her appearance by fashioning her hair into a plain-looking braid and began to wear glasses. Plot Overview Ragnarok Saga She first met Kenichi after throwing over her shoulder when he touched her from behind. When Kenichi saw some thugs try to harass her, he jumped in to protect her only to land one weak punch. However, Miu defeated the thugs with little effort and decided to take Kenichi to Ryozanpaku so he can learn martial arts and protect the people closest to him. She became very happy that he wanted to be friends with her, making Kenichi her very first friend. During his time their, Miu would be the one who worries over his condition more than others due to the masters' crazy training methods. When Miu got a part in a play and was supposed to kiss someone in it, Kisara wanted to ruin teh play, Kenichi stopped her and kept the play on. However, Miu didn't kiss him and thanked Kenichi for what he did for her. When Renka Ma, Ma Kenseis daughter showed up to take Kenichi back to her country, Kenichi declined, causing Miu to be reliefed and possibly jealous. The both would continue to fight over Kenichi's attention, revealing Miu developing feelings for Kenichi. Miu eventually becomes friends with Renka (due to her cat like appearance and her love for cats). When Miu takes Kenichi to the spot where they first met (when they were little and Kenichi doesn't remember at first), they meet Ryuto, Kenichi's old childhood friend and leader of Ragnarock. She watches Kenichi fight and when he loses, Ryuto takes his Yin Yang badge and bends it and takes Kenichi's due to his belief it always belonged to him. In order to protect Kenichi from Valkyrie of the Eight Fists (due to the former not wanting to fight the latter), Miu fought in his place and easily defeated her. Miu eventually becomes close friends with her cause of their love for cats. Kisara would tease Miu about her being a couple with Kenichi, causing her to get very flustered and trying to say that there just close friends. They bothe would fight the Valkyries and Kisara would fight Freya. After winning, Miu would watch Kenichi fight Ryuto and use all the moves the masters use, surprising her. As he wins and is saved by the Elder, she congradulates him and states she's glad he's alright. Yami/YOMI Saga When Miu meets Sho, he falls for her at first site and offers to tell her about her father if she comes with him, causing her to choose to go with him to get answers. However, after he attacks Kenichi and friends, she refuses, but not before he kisses her on the cheek before he leaves, much to Kenichi's anger. While on the school ski trip, Miu begins to remember her mother being killed and begins to black out and develop a fever. When Kenichi would go out to find her, he would run into Radin Tidat Jihan, member of Yomi and where he held Miu for him. Kenichi would be able to get her out of there and leave her in a hiding place for safety, prompting Miu to beg Kenichi not to leave, believing he would die in the snowstorm just like her mother. When she's returned home, she at first screams out Kenichi's name only to be surprised she's back home and Kenichi is next to her changing her towls in bandages. Miu then tearfully hugs Kenichi, thanking him for saving her and for him being alive. However, Miu accidently grabs his knife wound and passes out from the pain (though Kenichi still loved the moment regardless). At the D of D tournament, she fought with Kenichi as Team Ryozanpaku. Their first match was against the Three-Headed Dragon Team (sponsored by the Black Tiger, White Dragon Alliance) where she revealed her special move called 'Hyōi Kazekirihane', which resembles a bird. In thier second match, they were paired against nonother than the Elder (disgised as Garyuu X). During the fight, Elder would give both them advice on their fighting styles and how to defeat him, after a long fight, they crack his mask and he admits they passed and admits defeat. During the night, Sho would try to take Miu away again only this time with more force going as far as to attack Takeda, Thor and Freya leaving them heavily injured, causing Miu to lose control of her emotions and attack widely. Kenichi would try to calm her down and, embarrassed and apologizing to Miu in advance, gropped her breasts (calling it a Ma Kensie move) to bring her back to her senses. It works and Miu slaps him silly cause of it and Sho leaves in anger over Kenichi interfearing of "making Miu his". In Kenichi's fight with Sho, Sho tries to win her over saying he loves her and only he can protect her. Miu, somewhat taken by what he said, stated she already has someone who can protect her and states she can never love someone who hurts people. She then cries while screaming Kenichi's name and Kenichi rises up to fight Sho declaring he will defeat him for making Miu cry, surprising her. When Kenichi finally wins after a long fight, she tearfully hugs him. Just as she's about shot by the soldiers, Sho blocks the bullets and slowly dies from the blood loss, causing Kenichi to promise him to always protect Miu in his place. Both Kenichi and Miu mourn his death. While attempting to convince Chikage to be true to herself, Chikage accused Miu for not being true to herself as well for her glasses and hairstyle. This conviction had Miu decide to show off her true beauty. As the new students of her school are revealed to be Yomi members, Miu and the others are shocked. Miu then develops a rivalry and anger with Rachel Stanley when she tries to out class her at everything and kissing Kenichi on the cheek, much to Miu's anger, making her jealous. On thier school camp trip, Miu and the Stanley siblings stop the Russian soldiers from attacking the students while Kenichi must fight Boris. It is revealed that she fights using the flow of Dou. Before Kenichi left with Sakaki and Kōetsuji, they mentioned that Miu grew up witnessing fights between master martial artists which would explain why Kenichi can't seem to land a hit. When Kenichi returns from his trip with Shigure, the Elder states the guards he got are his to keep, much to his surprise wondering if he and Miu are alright with that, which Miu happily states she's glad to give them to Kenichi. When Diego Carlo challenges Kenichi and Ma to a fight, Renka takes his place, causing Miu (who was eating with Kenichi at the time) and Kenichi to follow them to a ship. While their, they would reunite with Li Raichi and work together to defeat the Meatman and defuse the bomb on the ship. However Miu messed up with the bomb, due to her losing her focus when Raichi asked if she and Kenichi were a couple causing her to get flustered. When Diego was defeated, everyone left and the bomb was deactivated. She is later shown with Kenichi and the other masters during the invasion of the Okinawa Yami base, being the few to arrive at the top floor with Apachai, Kenichi, and unexpectedly, Niijima. Before Kenichi's fight with Tirwat, she escorts Niijima to the computer room to help Koetsuji get info on Yami but heads back out when she gets a bad feeling about Kenichi and on the way defends herself from one of Yami's sword masters then meets up with Sakaki and meets with Kenichi saying she's glad he's alright. When Ryozanpaku's masters were framed by the Pro-Yami members of Congress and had to run away. She teamed up with Kenichi, Nijima, Takeda, Ukita, and Kisara to get the evidence to the government to clear the names of Ryozanpaku's masters. She then had to fight Rimi (who has speed that could outclass Miu) to get back the disc. She thought to have failed Thor broke the disc by accident, but Nijima revealed that it was a fake for Yami to leave them alone. After all the fighting, she is present when Freya visits a recovering Kenichi, and intiutively discovers Freya's confirmed crush on Ukita. She now playfully hints toward this by making a triangle with her hands (representing the love triangle between Ukita, Kisara, and Freya) whenever talking about them. After the incident time has pasted and the masters have yet to return. Kenichi wounds have healed and he has been getting used to it being just him and miu at the dojo he has also been doing the training regiment akisame left form him but has been multiplying it, making Miu smile while blushing at him stating for some reason she feels really happy. When he and Miu arrive at school he asks Niijima about the status of things wondering when his masters will return. Kisara teases her and asks about the time alone she's had with Kenichi lately wondering if anything particular has happened, causing Miu to blush. When Kisara asked about her doing something with him special, Miu was flustered. As they return home, Miu brings him a cup of tea and he knocks it over in the air by accident, he and Miu both react and quickly grab it before it hits the floor and end up holding hands while grabbing the cup. Both blushing too embrassed to let go they hold hands for a minute. Later that night, Miu was on the roof the same part where he and Miu have always had important talks in the past. Kenichi tells Miu that there is an emotion that he wants to put in words but, wants to save it until he is able to protect her. And tells her that he only wants to say that he has this feeling and asks if it is a cowardly thing to do. Miu tells him it isn't and if he says it like that until now without words but with action he has shown her how he feels and she kisses him on the cheek. All of the masters suddenly return surprising them both and scared by the Elder having seen everything. Apachi says he didn't see anything and the elder tells him if he wants to be with Miu he has to defeat him first. He says he knows that very well and begins training with akisame. And that night became "The night that did not happen" in Ryopanzaku. Since then, Miu has been under her servalance away from Kenichi. However, others have noted how much more cheerful and energetic she is and happy around Kenichi. Due to an inquest from Kenichi, the elder revealed to her that her father is still alive. As it turns out, Miu (on her mother's side) and YOMI's late former leader, Shō Kanō, are of the same tribal lineage, the Kuremisago. This explains Shou's love-at-first-sight encounter with Miu in the past. The Kuremisago tribe customarily arranged marital bonds between men and women of their own tribe in order to create the perfect offspring and keep the bloodline pure so to speak. The love between Miu's mother and Saiga Furinji, peace-loving at the time, caused division within the tribe. Those opposed to the union, and their allies, fought against the couple and those who supported them. However, Saiga, who held back from killing during fights then, changed and began to believe that blood must be shed for the greater good. Eventually, he killed his wife, Miu's mother, along with all the fighters in the village before his father, the elder, could stop him. A Yomi member also refers to him as the leader of "One Shadow Nine Fists," specfically the "One Shadow." Without showing any indication of anger or sadness, Miu accepts her past with strong resolve. She then accompanied Kenichi to watch the fight between Sakaki and Hongo. During this fight, she recognizes that Kenichi has surpasses her own "sight," that is, the ability to observe one's opponent. Although the context in this case was referring to a fight in which neither Kenichi nor Miu took part, it can be inferred that from this point, Kenichi may be able to read his own opponent now better than Miu can read her own. However, she decides to not stay behind and keeps watching. When an unconscious Hongo (mistaking it for someone else) delivers a devistating blow to Kenichi and presumably kills him, she loses control of her emotions and goes to attack Hongo in anger much to the delight of the culprit, Silcardo Jenazad. She then quickly discovers that it was Silcardo, who was nearby, who launched that massive amount of killing intent behind Hongo, triggering the knee-jerk attack on Kenichi. She then rushes to attack him, landing on an electrified fence but remaining unfazed due to her anger. Impressed with her technique, composition, and power due to her unleashed anger and rage, Silcardo decides to make her his new disciple. Using the Amnesia Fist technique, he knocks her out and manages to escape from Sakaki and Hongo, who both had regained consciousness and were angered that Silcardo interrupted their fight. Later, Silcardo takes off on a plane with Miu, but the plane crash lands in an unknown jungle somewhere in Tidat. Although the elder caught the falling Kenichi and saved him after all, Miu believes Kenichi is dead at this point. Afterwards, a still-unconscious Miu "awakens" in an uncontrollable, reactive state, her body still acting in accord with the rage she last felt before Silcardo knocked her out. Still believing Kenichi to be dead, she can't control herself and starts attacking anyone who comes in contact with her. However, Jenazad (showing his true, still youthful appearance), trains her in his fighting style in hopes of turning her into a ruthless killing machine full of killing intent. However, glimpses of her consciousness continue to fight within and hold Miu back from becoming such. Later, while fighting for Jenazad during a takeover of one of his allied forces, she is seen and pursued by Kenichi. Although still unconscious, Miu recognizes him and says his name. Observing this reunion, Jenazad believes that Miu would be completely his if she herself kills Kenichi. This idea excites him, releasing enough killing intent for Sakaki and Hongo, who are nearby working together to stop the fighting, to notice him. In addition, Miu has hesitated to fight Kenichi even after two weeks of Jenazad's training and brainwashing techniques. Sensing Sakaki on his trail, Jenazad knocks out Kenichi and takes both him and Miu to another location so he can have Miu kill Kenichi in a fight to the death and keep her from breaking control again. Later, Jenazad orders Miu to kill him in a death match and during the fight, she tries to break control, but continues to attack. Remembering how it worked in the D of D Tournament before, Kenichi uses Ma's Shock Recovery Technique to try and snap her out of it. Unfortunately, it doesn't work like last time. Instead, it provokes Miu even more, causing her to unleash a barrage of punches and kicks at him. Kenichi dodges some of them and Kenichi tries Ryuusei Seikuken to see into her heart, only to see emptyness, causing Kenichi to be enraged at Jenazad for brainwashing her to a heartless fighter. Knowing words won't reach anymore, Kenich tries using the moves Mui taught him in hope of reaching her only for Miu to use a powerful move on Kenichi's face. Despite going on the offense against Miu, even using techniques from key points of their shared history, Miu continued to be unresponsive to this stimulation and overwhelm Kenichi. As Miu finally pinned Kenichi and was prime to finish him, she at the last moment stopped herself. Jenazad, realizing that Miu's naturally compassion was still holding her back from killing and being completely brainwashed, he decided to take an alternate path. He unleashed a former disciple of his, Pengulu Sankan, whose failed training resulting in him becoming a mindless killer in hopes he would pressure Miu enough to kill and finally become fully brainwashed. As Sankan began to overwhelm Miu, Kenichi, despite battered and barely conscious, unleashed his "Mubyoushi" to save Miu. At this point, Miu seems to have remembered all those times Kenichi was their for her. Abilities Despite Miu's gentle nature, she has consistently proven herself to be a remarkably strong and immensely talented fighter Odin once described the way she fights as "being like a feather that can slice through the wind". While her exact level of skill is unknown, Kenichi has never once been able to hit her in a sparring match (though his vow to never hit women much less Miu may contribute to this, as well as his unwillingness to fight unless to protect others). She has also said that she can spar seriously with Kenichi only recently, meaning she had always been taking it easy on him in the past. Innate Talent: Miu has repeatedly shown to be highly capable in a large variety of areas; far more than one would expect of a teenager still in high school. Since young childhood, Miu has been able to quickly learn and improve at seemingly anything she puts her mind to. Even then, she was able to fight off several full-grown men with relative ease. Furthermore, in just one week, she perfectly mastered the basics of Pencak Silat and several of its techniques, becoming able to easily defeat multiple highly skilled fighters purely with Pencak Silat. In addition to her natural aptitude for martial arts, she also excels in all forms of sports and has also taught herself a number of household skills to help make her home better maintained. Keen Intellect: '''Miu has regularly shown intelligence and instincts much keener than her looks and demeanor would suggest. Even with the constant training she undergoes and chores at home, Miu has maintained a perfect academic score. Outside of basic school studies, Miu has shown highly honed battle instincts and cunning from experiencing countless fights and extensive training by her grandfather since early childhood. Miu is able to quickly comprehend the situation of a battle to quickly decide on the proper method to handle it. She is also highly perceptive, aware of even the most subtle detail and use that information, allowing her to easily analyze her opponent's fighing style to better counter it. '''Great Physical Prowess: Miu's constant training has pushed her body to the peak of physical condition, well-beyond what her full-figured build would suggest. She is a highly accomplished gymnast and acrobat, making her the ace of her gymnastics club since day one and which she uses to her advantage in battle. She possesses seemingly inhuman flexability and dexterity, able to contort herself to effortlessly manuever through most terrains. Her agility and balance also border on impossible. Repeatedely, she is shown able to nimbly scale any obstacle, jump across town from rooftop to rooftop, never losing control, and able to effortlessly shift her body position even in mid-air. Enhanced Strength: While certainly not the most intimidating in appearance, Miu has also shown deceptive raw strength, able to easily break apart a punching pole rooting in the ground and send it soaring. In battle, Miu is regularly holding back a considerable amount of strength, as she wishes to avoid injuring her much weaker opponents as much as possible. Enhanced Speed: One of Miu's most noticeable battle traits is her speed, able to react from incoming threats at a moments notice, dodge unscathed, disarm her opponents without their noticing, and manuever as if disappearing from unfocused eyes. Even against stronger opponents of Master-Class, Miu is able to folllow their movements to just avoid damage. Her attacks are shown to be swift and accurate, able to take down weaker opponents in an instant. Great Combat Knowledge: Having trained and learned extensively from her grandfather, Miu has accumulated an extensive and detailed understanding of combat in its various forms. Simply from observing her opponent's bodystance or physical-build, she can deduce the nature of her opponent's fighting style. 'Skills:' Hybrid Martial Artist: Miu's training in martial arts does not seem to focus on any single discipline. While her fighting style is mostly fluid with aerial and kicking-based attacks, Miu has shown proficiency in jabs, takedowns, throws, body-locks, counterstrikes, and so on. Her style of combat also is more unorthodox, regularly able to adapt to any situation and use any item or part of the battlefield to her advantage. Master Homemaker: While only a teenager, Miu excels in all areas of housekeeping. From sewing and laundry, to cooking and cleaning, Miu has shown expert skill in each of them. She has become somewhat infamous for her culinary skills, able to prepare any kind of meal with great presentation and highly edible. Expert Spy Skills: Having assisted her grandfather on missions for years, Miu has developed considerable skill in espionage. She can skillfully enter any stronghold undetected, pick locks, hide necessary accessories of her person, and even disarm bombs. Techniques Rittoku No Kan: '(Sixth Sense Of Virtue) The user takes the five senses to the utmost limit and develops a sixth sense "Intuition" of "Perception". It allows the user to reduce their time needed for reacting to one tenth. Miu states masters use this sense in the martial arts like a sensor to catch movements they can't follow with their eyes. When one becomes a master this technique requires the user to reduce their "Empty Space" and "Purity" to one tenth as well. 'Fuurinji Benikawasemi: '(Fuurinji Red Channel) A fast and powerful kick from mid-air dealt to the head. 'Fuurinji Kouhou Yoku Hyoui Kazakiri Bane Battle log Battles past vs Local thugs (won) vs Guards on ship (lost, because she let her guard down) 'Battles present' Ragnarok Arc. vs Local Thugs (won) vs Takeda and Ukita (won) vs Kisara (won) vs Number 20 (won) vs Ryu and Shokatsu (lost, on the beach, her bathing suit got loose while she was fighting them, and then she was unable to defend herself while keeping her whole body unexposed so then she was defeated and humilated) vs Valkyries (won) 'Other Battles' vs Subordinate of Christopher Eclair (won) vs Sho Kano (technically it wasnt a fight as she did not fight him and he snuck behind her and quickly knocked her out before she could do anything) vs Sho Kano (interrupted) vs Ryuto (undecided) vs Russian Soldiers (won) vs Rimi (interrupted by Thor) vs Silcardo Jenazad (lost) vs Several Subordinates of Jenazad while brainwashed (won) vs Kenichi while brainwashed (interupted) vs Kenichi while brainwashed round 2 (ongoing) Team Battles. with Renka, Kenichi and Shinpaku Alliance vs Li Tenmon (lost) with Kenichi vs Gaku, Chou Lin and Yo (won, defeated Chou and Yo) with Kenichi vs "Garyu X" (won, Garyu forefited) with Kenichi and Li Raichi vs Ship Guards (won) with Kenichi and Li Raichi vs Meatman (won) with Kenichi vs Weapon Priests (won) Takeda, Ukita, Kisara, Thor, Kenichi and Siegfried vs Yami weapon subordinates (won) with Thor vs Rimi (won) with Kenichi, Ukita, Takeda, Freya, Siegfried, Thor, Kisara and Niijima vs. Ishida (interrupted by Sakaki) with Kenichi vs many weapon users (won) Trivia *In a good portion of her fights, her cloths get ripped in some way. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Disciple Category:Katsujinken Category:Female Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Disciple Category:Katsujinken Category:Female